paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Del Varik
Del Varik, a respected general of the Toad Navy is one of the major protagonists of Blossoming Revenge, Universal Destruction, and Toad Military. Appearance Del Varik favors soldier clothing, and wears it as his clothing everywhere he goes. Unlike most toads, he favors soldier spots on top of him. Personality Del is mainly a strict general that follows orders, rather than disobey them unless necessary. Ever since Stella's presumed death during the war in the mushroom kingdom, he has been traumatised for nearly half his life and he always will be, due to the fact he is depressed. He is too focused on the past because of that.Aside from that, Del has a good side in him, Del is willing to die for the Mushroom Kingdom, and to protect Evan. Biography Del Varik, before his career as a general, was born somewhat prior to 1882. At 20, he bravely served as a Soldier during the early Mushroom Kingdom Wars. His bravery led him to helping the Toad Navy winning the wars against the Koopa Troop. It was not long until he was promoted to general by Toadette, the main leader of the early Toad Navy. Del Varik was a respected general, mainly making strategies and thinking them through before using them. He was smart enough to send Toad Spies to secretly eavesdrop the Koopa Troop's strategies without being spotted. This always worked, but Toadette stopped this in 1930., due to this being risky enough. In 1932, They decided to ally with the Jerakith Soldiers, which was the year the Koopa Troop attacked them. during the last part of the battle, where Del was too reluctant to take any more losses, Stella bid him farewell before Kamikazing her helicopter into the fleet of the Koopa Troop, seemingly killing her in the process. Her sacrifice was not in vain, as she alongside killed the rest of the Koopa Troops, leading to a victory for the 2 allies. Stella's funeral took place 10 days after the war, many mourned her death, Del did, too, but he took this loss too hard, making him fall into depression for part of his life. Though Stella could be alive, Del just cannot get over it. He'll never move on, he just can't.. He'll just stick to the past forever.. Weaponry *Shotgun: Normally his weapon, Del uses the shotgun to injure enemies at a close range. *Rocket Launcher: Del's strongest and most dangerous weapon, a single rocket is enough to make a 100-Story building collapse. Vise versa, can kill four people if it lands. Best used for long range combat. *Chainsaw: It is alongside one of Del's second strongest weapon. This weapon is beyond dangerous, if any of the slashes lands, the enemy is forced to face a painful and gorey death. *SMG: Del's SMG is used instead of an AK, due to the fact he cannot hold an AK. The SMG is capable of mowing down waves of enemy soldiers. Trivia *The reason Del is highly timid to serving the heroes is because he is afraid he could lose them, just like he did with Stella. *He was originally going to be a villain, but he was changed to a Hero. Category:Toads Category:Characters Category:Heroes